What is life like for cloud now after Aeris died
by sonicdragonmaster3
Summary: Cloud is so sad and bored after he killed sephiroth but after he resurrects Aeris his life starts to get less boring or is it


Chapter 1: I missed you so much  
  
When I type like this it means that it is a thought  
  
Cloud stared into the sky quietly and thought of the past year, he had killed Sepriroth and lost Aeris, the only person he had ever fallen in love with. He sighed and stood up and walked into the 7th heaven restaurant/café/bar and saw Tifa serving people but there were to many and she seems exhausted so Cloud decided to lend a hand. The customers seem to be afraid of his ultima sword, which is quite huge and dangerous. After serving everyone he sat down on a chair st th counter and started to day dream about Aeris. if I could only go back into time and save her from ever sneaking out to follow me. He sighed again and saw Tifa coming over and she sat down next to him. She laughed and said " so how are you coping with Aeris's death". Cloud sighed again and said "not to well, ican't stop thinking about her even when I try but she won't get out of my head". Tifa sighed and thought why can't Cloud get over her and give me a chance for him to be in love with me. Cloud just sat there and thought about how Barret and Tifa had always helped him when ever he needed it but Tifa helped the most and cloud understood why. He would give her a chance when he could get over Aeris but that wouldn't be too soon. He then said to Tifa "when ever I go to sleep she would appear in my dreams and she would lead me into a cave with a circle of light and would say come here and you will resurrect me, I recognize the place as life stream cave but I didn't understand that she would be there and anyway i don't even know if resurrecting even works". Tifa Then said, " only one way to find out and they went to red the ingenious lion look a like". Theyasked Barret to come along and went to red for info. When they got there red was reading the book about ancients (which is the race of Aeris) for the millionth time. They all said "hi" and Red said" watcha need and Cloud said is there a way you can resurrect ancients in the life stream cave". Red thought for a while and said "Yea there is". "But the problem is that first we need a rare materia the resurrect materia only found in the under ground of shinra building and second we need a submarine which we have and last but not least we need someone who truly loves her as in love not like friends love I mean true love nothing else". Cloud then said "I am that someone". Red then said " good but we still need the materia". So they began their journey to midgar. When they got there it was deserted since the monster had invaded the city everyone fled to kalm or wutai. They got to shinra with no harm and went to the basement levels and found a resurrect materia guarded by a jenova creature. Cloud said "damn, just great". Barret said " finally some warm up, I haven't killed something that big since sepriroth. Tifa graoned and got into battle position as the others got into it as well. Cloud charged and sliced the monster a couple of times as Barret shot his machine gun hand non-stop at it. Red started using fire and lightning spells while Tifa cast cure and protect spells to heal and protect the party. Finally cloud jumped and sliced the creature's head off and it dropped down dead. They got the materia and fled back to Red's place. They went to sleep and started out the next day to the docks and got their submarine and dived under to junon where the cave was. When they go there they went into the cave and rose to the circle of light. Cloud took the materia and said the "bring Aeris back to me" and the materia shined brightly and Cloud couldn't believe his eyes. Aeris walked out of the circle of light and said "hi I'm back" when she saw cloud tears streamed down her face and she ran up to him and hugged him. They went home and Cloud couldn't have been happier .  
  
To be continued. So how was it? If you give me good reviews it will encourage me to write the following chapters faster. I will not end this story at the part where cloud get aeris back there will be a lot and I mean a lot more chapters.  
  
Here's a paragraph of the next chapter, which I am still working on.  
Cloud was so happy to have Aeris back he couldn't stop being careful with her he protected her everywhere. Aeris sometimes giggled at his clumsiness around her and when he would always be her boyfriend/bodyguard.  
  
More reviews will result in a good chapter for you readers  
  
please read my next chapter (Being a boyfriend and bodyguard for her always ends up in something clumsy) chapter 2 is mostly on humor and chapter three I guess will be mostly adventure and fighting and stuff. Chapter 2 will probably be done in 3 or 5 more days 3 to 4 if I get a lot of good reviews 


End file.
